


What do you mean you don't like marshmallows?

by brittneynr96



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittneynr96/pseuds/brittneynr96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combined two prompts: “YOU DON’T LIKE MARSHMALLOWS IN YOUR HOT CHOCOLATE? WHY DO YOU HATE LOVE” and "person a seducing person b into taking a few steps back/backing them against the wall (”oh look, how did that mistletoe get right there???)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do you mean you don't like marshmallows?

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you have a great holiday! :)

"You want some hot chocolate?” Percy asked, getting some mugs out of the cabinet. 

“Sure. Thanks Perce.” Jason responded, flipping through the plans Annabeth and he designed for the shrines. 

“Whipped cream?” Percy asked. 

“Sure babe.”

“Marshmallows?”

“No thanks. I’m not a marshmallow fan.” Jason said. 

Percy froze. What the fuck? “What was that Jase?” He asked again. 

Jason looked up. “No marshmallows. I’m not a fan of them.”

Percy looked at him in shock. Who the hell doesn’t like marshmallows in their hot chocolate. “Am I hearing you correctly? Did you just say you don’t like marshmallows?”

“Yes?” Jason looked at him confused. “I said I don’t like marshmallows.”

“How?” Percy asked bewildered. “Who doesn’t like marshmallows?”

“I don’t like marshmallows.” Jason said, not understanding why it’s such a big deal. 

“You seriously don’t like marshmallows? Who are you?! Satan?! Actually, no because even Nico likes marshmallows in his hot chocolate and he’s an son of Hades!”

“What’s the big deal?” Jason asked. 

“The big deal is you don’t like marshmallows in your hot chocolate! It’s not normal!”

Jason just stared at him. “Why am I even dating you?”

“I should’ve expected this from the guy’s who favorite ice cream flavor is plain vanilla.” Percy grumbled and went back into the kitchen to finish making the hot chocolate. 

Jason got off the sofa and followed his boyfriend into the kitchen. “Oh so now you’re criticizing my favorite ice-cream flavor.”

“Nobody orders plain vanilla! It’s the flavor you get when every single of your favorites are sold out! Nobody likes plain vanilla!”

“I like plain vanilla.” Jason said. “What’s wrong with that?”

“Why am I even dating you?” Percy asked. 

“I ask myself that all the time.”

Percy pouted and tried to feed Jason a marshmallow. “Eat it babe.”

“I don’t like marshmallows. I’m not gonna eat it.”

“Why do you hate love?!”

“I don’t hate love.” Jason sighed at his boyfriend. “I love you don’t I?”

Percy held up the marshmallow. “If you love me you’ll eat this marshmallow.”

Jason looked at it and shrugged. “Guess I don’t love you like we thought I did.”

“Don’t hate me babe. Just eat the marshmallow. And if you do I’ll make out with you even though I totally will anyways.” Percy pouted. 

Jason chuckled and shook his head. “You won’t give up will you?”

“Nope.”

Jason sighed and put the marshmallow in his mouth and ate it, cringing at the taste. Percy chuckled. “That was terrible and I hate you for making me experience that.” Percy just smirked. “Now where’s my kiss? I was promised a kiss.”

“I didn’t promise you shit.” Percy said putting half the bag of marshmallows into his cup. “I said I would, but I never promised.”

“We’ll see about that.” Jason said taking Percy’s cup away and walking back into the living room.

“Hey!” Percy shouted in protest and followed behind his boyfriend. 

Jason just smirked and put his cup on the coffee table behind him. “Jason.” Percy whined. 

Jason just gave him a wink and pulled off his sweater. “Is it it hot in here? I think the heater is over heating.”

“It’s cold in here and we’re in the middle of winter.” Jason just shrugged and his shirt soon followed his sweater onto the floor. Percy bit his lip. “I hope you freeze you tease.”

Jason just smiled innocently and beckoned Percy over. As soon as Percy was in close approximately, he pinned him up against the wall and looked up at the mistletoe hanging over their heads. “Well won’t you look at that.” Jason said teasingly. “How did that get there? I never noticed.”

“You damn tease.” 

“I want my kiss now Jackson.”

Percy rolled his eyes and smiled, leaning up to kiss his boyfriend. Their hot chocolates were soon abandoned.


End file.
